A Day
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Ela disse que se casaria com ele. Depois de 24 horas. .:Tradução:.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto; _A Day_ pertence à _angel puppeteer_. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Sinopse: **Ela disse que se casaria com ele. Depois de 24 horas.

**Autora:** angel puppeteer

**Classificação: **T** - Gênero: **Romance** - Casal: **Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

**A Day  
**_Um Dia_

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo Traduzido por Ledger m._

_Betado por Bella_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.  
**

* * *

_Sakura!_

Ela estava tossindo sangue. Tsunade ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

_Sakura—_

_Shhh! Você irá acordar os mortos... _A garota disse roucamente.

_Você está ficando mais fraca…_

…_sim._

_Sakura…_

A garota sorriu._ … Obrigada pela sua técnica especial!_

…

_Eu vivi o tempo suficiente… o tempo suficiente para o Sasuke-kun. _

… _Sinto muito, Sakura._

_Nah! Não sinta! Quando é a hora, é a hora._

…

Fracamente, Sakura levantou-se.

_Até amanhã, shishou! _Tsunade sabia que era uma mentira.

_Eu tenho que ir ver o Sasuke-kun hoje._

_Ele sabia?_

…

_Não._

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Case-se comigo.

Sakura piscou.

Era uma ordem, não um pedido. Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação. Note a ausência do educado 'você quer' no começo da sentença.

Sakura lutou contra a urgência de rir, mas um grande sorriso iluminou seu pálido, belo rosto.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun – ela disse, sorrindo para o bonito, e de alguma forma corado, rosto do seu namorado.

O Uchiha grunhiu, olhando para baixo para o rosto dela, a linda face de sua namorada de três anos. Sua pele era pálida, mas o brilho de seu sorriso e olhos compensavam por isso. Ele apertou mais fortemente sua mão, olhos negros estreitando-se irritados.

- Sakura – ele rosnou impaciente. A expressão em seu rosto divertiu Sakura e ela recorreu a risos infantis.

- Você é tão fofo. – Ela sorriu quando as sobrancelhas dele se contraíram em aborrecimento.

- Sakura – Sasuke repetiu, seu tom gutural e claramente furioso. Sua mão larga cobriu a bochecha dela para levantar seu rosto. Seus olhos escureceram quando ele olhou-a, como se a ameaçasse a dizer o que ele a tanto queria ouvir.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sakura. Instantaneamente, seu olhar escureceu.

- Porque não? – ele rebateu, puxando para perto. Sakura sorriu.

- Bem... – ela deu passos para trás até que a mão dele escorregou de sue rosto e mão. – Eu me caso com você... _se_ – (Sasuke a fitou perigosamente) -... você aceitar meu desafio.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Qual desafio?

Sakura juntou as mãos atrás das costas como uma criança.

- Viva um dia sem mim.

O rosto de Sasuke sombreou.

- De jeito nenh—

- Um dia sem comunicação entre nós por 24 horas.

- Que merda.

- Você pode falar comigo apenas depois de 24 horas.

-...

- E eu prometo: casarei com você se passar pelo desafio.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos de forma desconfiada.

- Porque está fazendo isso?

Sakura riu.

- Ah, vamos lá, Sasuke-kun... Não seja medroso.

Ele lançou lhe um olhar desaprovador.

- Depois de 24 horas, você irá se casar comigo?

A garota olhou para o chão.

- Sakura...

Demorou até Sakura olhar para cima e sorrir.

- Sim.

Sasuke grunhiu.

- É melhor você manter sua palavra, Haruno.

Sakura riu e abraçou-o.

- Você é tão Uchiha.

- Hn.

**.**

**.**

_Sakura!_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Droga. Não se afaste de mim._

…

_Sakura…_

_Estou ocupada. _Ela sorriu._ Nós podemos conversar em outra hora—?_

Ele agarrou seu braço, olhos negros cintilando.

_Nós vamos conversar AGORA._

Sakura piscou. _Wow… você é persistente._ Ela sorriu. _E irritante._

_Sasuke engoliu o bolo formando-se em sua garganta._

_Porque... você... _Ele estreitou os olhos, o aperto de sua mão mais firme. _...você me rejeitou._ Ele completou rapidamente.

Sakura mordeu o interior de sua bochecha.

...

_Sakura._

...

_DROGA! Fala!_

Ela molhou os lábios. _Sasuke-kun… sinto muito._

_Mas que droga você._ Ele soltou o braço dela. Seus olhos a fitaram com tal desprezo.

_Você mantém minha maldita esperança viva._

_..._

_Você me fez acreditar que esperaria por mim, droga._

_..._

_Então,_ ele olhou para ela, olhos negros e claramente em dor, desapontado e traído. _Você age como se tivesse dificuldade em entender_. _Você sabe que eu quero você e agora..._ você _sabe que eu quero... para voltar para mim... _você_—_

_Você está balbuciando. _Sakura interrompeu suavemente.

_DROGA! _Sasuke gritou, Sakura afastou-se, acanhando-se em choque e medo. Ele está furioso. Muito furioso.

_EU TE AMO!_

…_?_

Ele bufou na frente dela, zangado e corado... um pouco.

Sakura piscou.

_Porque você teve que gritar?_

Sasuke piscou. E pelo canto dos olhos, viu pessoa encarando-o.

Sakura sorriu. _Você é tão fofo._

Sasuke fitou-a.

_E eu amo você também._

A expressão dele suavizou-se.

_Mas... sinto muito, não posso ficar com você._

Ele empalideceu.

**.**

**.**

No começo, foi difícil. Sakura era parte integral de sua rotina.

Acordar.

Escovar os dentes.

Ir à Sakura.

Passar um tempo com ela.

Treinar com ela.

Deixá-la soca-lo.

Deixá-la curá-lo.

Socá-lo novamente.

Curar.

Socar.

Curar.

Socar.

Mas ele suportou, sabendo que depois desse dia, amanhã, ela iria casar-se com ele.

**.**

**.**

_Por dois anos, ele suportou. Ele a amou. Ele a amou demais no final. Depois de matar Itachi, ele tornou-se feliz… apesar de não estar TÃO obvio. Ele disse que a amava, mas ela o rejeitou. Ela disse que o amava também... mas porque ela não pode ficar com ele?_

_Ele tentou parecer menos incomodado, mas ela ainda o rejeitava, com um sorriso, porém._

Sakura.

_Ela parou, entretanto não se virou._

Vire-se. Olhe para mim.

_Ela não o fez._

Fique comigo.

Um dia depois.

Eram 8 da manhã. Estava cedo, mas ele queria vê-la novamente; 24 horas sem vê-la, ele nunca irá admitir, mas ele sentiu sua falta. Ela e sua voz irritante e força monstruosa.

Ele franziu a testa, contudo. Na frente da casa, a casa deixada para ela pelos pais, encontravam-se pessoas. Ino, Shikamaru, até Neji.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, franzindo mais as sobrancelhas ao ver os olhos lacrimejados de Ino.

Ninguém respondeu. Sasuke passou pelos rostos e encontrou o de Naruto.

- Dobe.

Naruto levantou os olhos, pálido e trêmulo.

- Sasuke...

- O que aconteceu? Por que vocês estão aqui?

Naruto continuou em silêncio.

- Droga. Me conta logo merda. – Sasuke grunhiu impaciente. Estranhamente, sentiu seu estomago revirar. _Qual o problema?_

Finalmente, Naruto falou.

- É a… Sakura-chan – ele disse baixo. – Ela... – ele ficou silencioso e secou seus olhos com a manga. -... ela não está aqui.

- O que? Onde ela está?

Naruto virou-se.

- Naruto... – Sasuke rosnou de forma ameaçadora. Ele estava prestes a pegar o colarinho de seu uniforme quando Neji cutucou seu ombro.

- Tsunade-sama disse que você deve encontra-la no penhasco com vista para o mar.

Sasuke ficou carrancudo.

- Eu não tenho tempo para ela. Eu tenho que encontar a Sakura—

- Ela está com a Tsunade.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

- Tudo bem... – ele virou-se para ir, porém parou. – Obrigado.

Neji assentiu brevemente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Talvez ela o amasse também. Ou talvez o amasse tanto quanto ele a amava. De qualquer jeito, ele estava contente._

_Por três anos, eles ficaram juntos. E ele estava feliz._

_Feliz._

_Feliz._

_Ele _

_Ele esperava por longos anos de felicidade com ela. Então, ele perguntou para ela. Ou ordenou ela a—_

Case-se comigo.

**.**

**.**

Quando ele chegou, Tsunade não estava sozinha.

- Kakashi...

Os dois viraram-se.

- Sasuke – disse Kakashi, mãos dentro dos bolsos.

Tsunade casualmente balançou a cabeça na direção de uma árvore. O olhar de Sasuke seguiu a indicação dela.

Uma árvore de cerejeira.

Ele caminhou para perto da árvore, joelhos tremendo.

Então, ele olhou para baixo.

**.**

**.**

_Sakura assistiu-o franzir as sobrancelhas. Ela riu._

_Sasuke grunhiu. _É melhor você manter sua palavra, Haruno.

_Sakura riu e abraçou-o. _Você é tão Uchiha.

Hn.

Agora vá! E não ouse espionar!

_Ele grunhiu, irritado._

_Ela o empurrou… fracamente._

Lembre-se, depois de 24 horas!

_Ele pareceu ainda mais sombrio._

_Ela sorriu._

Ah, Sasuke-kun... apenas lembre-se: eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto!

_Sasuke bufou. _Você é tão infantil.

Eu te amo esse, esse TANTO! _Ela sorriu enquanto abria mais os braços._

_Sasuke suspirou._

Tudo bem… Aposta valendo, Haruno.

_Ela sorriu atrevidamente. _Não vale roubar...

Não vou.

Eu vou saber se você o fizer.

Tudo bem... você é irritante.

Eu vivi o suficiente para te irritar, né?

_Ele olhou para ela, intrigado._

_Ela sorriu para cobrir seu deslize. _Enfim... Eu amo você! Eu amo você! Eu amo você!

_Ele suspirou e virou-se._

…

Prepare-se, Haruno. Depois de 24 horas,

_Ele fitou-a por sobre o ombro._

Você será minha.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Uma lápide.

Prata, trazendo nome algum a não ser por uma única flor de cerejeira.

**.**

**.**

Shishou…

_A Hokage piscou de volta suas lágrimas._

…haha… que bom que eu me livrei do Sasuke-kun… pelo menos por 24 horas, _ne_?

_Tsunade assentiu._

Ela vai ficar irado._ Kakashi afirmou._

Mais do que irado_. Naruto disse de forma baixa._

_Sakura sorriu, sua cor empalidecendo... e empalidecendo._

Eu não quero que ele me veja assim... Naruto

Sakura-chan... _sua voz embargou._

Eu te amei como... como um irmão... certo?

Sim...

Eu vivi o suficiente...

Sakura...

_Sorriso._

O Suficiente para o Sasuke-kun.

...

_Ela sorriu para o teto._

Eu não quero morrer na frente dele.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi lhe cutucou o ombro.

- Sasuke.

Ele o ignorou, cerrando sua mandíbula.

- Ela me pediu para te dar isto – sua mão enluvada segurava um papel branco dobrado.

Sasuke encarou-o e pegou a carta.

-...

Kakashi afastou-se, dado a ele privacidade.

Sasuke abriu a carta.

Continha uma linha.

**.**

**.**

_Naruto soluçou forte, seu corpo todo tremendo, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama dela._ Sasuke-chan... Sakura-chan... Não se vá. NÃO VÁ—

_Sakura não chorou, mas tossiu sangue espesso. Tsunade desviou o olhar._

N-Na...ruto...

_Pouco a pouco, luz caiu pelo horizonte. Era um sol avermelhado com uma leve brisa passando por seu quarto._

_Eles observaram em silêncio com soluços abafados de Naruto._

_15 horas depois do pedido de casamento de Sasuke, ela morreu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Você conseguiu, Sasuke-kun! Você pode fazer isso de novo, todo dia?

* * *

_FIM_

* * *

**n/t: e ai, o que acharam? *-* Estão chorando? -q**

**Essa one é linda! É incrível como a Angel escreve bem. Vocês podem ter lido alguma coisa parecida, mas são todas meio que cópia dessa aqui :B**

**Anyway, espero que tenha gostado. Não se esqueçam das** reviews!

xoxo

Ledger m.


End file.
